PREVIOUSLY
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Tragic strikes at County General for four doctors with the return of the Medical industries orig. bad boy-MALUCCI. What happens when Frank the information desk receptionist is replaced with an incompetent receptionist? Chaos begins and as previous episode
1. Default Chapter

Emergency Room  
By. Michael Crichton  
  
Previously on ER:  
"Wow, is it me or is that handsome guy over there, staring at you Abby."  
"What? Who" she turns but Susan stops her.  
"Don't look, remain oblivious to his intentions."  
"No, I've had enough bad choices in relationships." she turns in shock. "Malucci!" ---------------------------------------------  
"We just want Arthur to see the chaotic life a Doctor has to see if this it the road he wants to take. "An older woman says to Dr. Romano.  
"Oh, he will when one of our top Doctors." ---------------------------------------------  
"Yes, Dr., I'd like for you to meet Arthur Kingston, the son of one of our biggest investors, Mrs. June Kingston. He will be for the next two days following you to see the real side of being a doctor, he's not sure if he wants to become one and would like to see before enduring pre-med."  
"Well, as much as I would like to-"  
"Not please me, you'd surely do this.," he added.  
"Oh, thanks, Dr. Weaver." Mrs. June said.  
"No, Mrs. Kingston..."she pauses and stares into the eyes of Mrs. Kingston. "Thank Dr. Romano." ----------------------------------------------------  
"You're a jerk, Pratt?"  
"Why?"  
"Because your arrogant attitude and bad manors in surgery. I expect this outside but not when were trying to perform a triple bi-past surgery."  
"I expect not, too." Frank added.  
"Shut up, Frank. Jing- Mei ever since you we were dating, you've had it in for me."  
"I agree."  
"Shut up, Frank." Frank turns back around and rubs his shoulder in pain.  
"Well, I don't but flirting in O. R. is a bit too much."  
"I..."  
"SHUT UP, FRANK!" they both say as Frank fall out of his chair breathing hard. Greg and Jing-Mei start trying to help him as he breaths hard.  
"Frank, are you o-k?" Jing-Mei asked. ----------------------------------------  
"Susan, Abby..."  
"Don't say it, because it would require me to acknowledge you personally."  
"Look this it stupid, Malucci."  
"You know, it's been fun talking to you and meeting you Susan.," he said standing up and, he looked at Kerry. "I hate you.," he said walking away. ----------------------------------------  
"So what type of medical field are you looking to go into?'  
"Whatever field your in." he said in a flirtier way.  
"Look, let's get this straight, I know you're a rich pompous college student who probably gets what he wants but this is purely business and in this environment I expect-"  
"To have my completely adulterated attention, I eye, beautiful wench."  
"O-k, it's over, I can't do this..."  
"Oh, yes, you will if I have anything to do with it." ---------------------------------------  
"Your husband suffered a massive stroke and right now is in a coma." Jing-Mei told Frank's wife and older daughter. "We've put him up in a room with all the comforts, Frank is a major part of our staff and know our prayers are with him and your family."  
"Thank you.," the older said hugging her crying mother. As Jing-Mei turned and saw Pratt in the room with Frank with his head bowed as if was praying. ----------------------------------------  
Kerry walks toward her car when she reaches it, she takes her keys out when a masked guy grabs her, covering her mouth and throws her down. He then sits on top of her and attacks her, she screams and he knock her out with a gun. Malucci hears the scream and comes running towards the area. When he reaches he finds the mask guy on top of Kerry.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" He comes and starts fighting the guy, he pushes the guy in a corner. Once in the corner Malucci gets the guy down and pulls his hat off, it's Arthur. Then Arthur shoots his thigh and runs away... ___________________________________________________  
  
"PREVIOUSLY" BY. CHRISTIAN DAVIS  
  
RATING: PG-13 RATING FEEDBACK: Please leave come reviews, I do love em' so. SUMMARY: Tragic strikes at County General for four doctors with the return of the Medical industries orig. bad boy-MALUCCI. What happens when Frank the information desk receptionist is replaced with an incompetent receptionist? Chaos begins and as previous episodes indicate it ends with a bang. DEDICATION: every Malucci/ Kerry tension fan and me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This episode is dear to me because it's the ending to a fan fiction wrote for an ER website and a basic summary of that episode is above. So have fun/ DISCLAIMER: ER, Drs. Gallant, Weaver, Corday, Romano, Chen, Pratt, Lewis, Kovac, Carter and Sam Taggart, Neela Rasgotra, Abby Lockhart and all other characters who have appeared in the series; together with the names, titles, and back story are the sole copyright property of NBC. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is ( 2003 by Christian D. Davis and is her ideas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malucci woke up staring at John and Abby who looked him over.  
"Welcome back, hero." Abby said.  
"So I take it, my dream was real."  
"As real as can be."  
" You actually saved Kerry."  
"I wouldn't have if it meant I'd get shot."  
"Yes, you would have."  
"And you should be fine, we took the bullet out and patched you up, it wasn't a major wound, but a tare in the skin which isn't bad your thick skinned."  
"Great."  
"Well, I have other patients, fine job, Malucci." he said shaking Dave's hands and leaving; Abby turned to follow.  
"Abby...Can I ask you something?"  
"Yea."  
"How is she?"  
"Quiet, in her hospital room, I think in shock."  
"Has anybody seen her?"  
"Doctors, the police."  
"You don't think she'd..."  
"I think she might want to talk to you, you want to."  
"Can I?"  
"Sure." --------------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER( 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO Dr. Chen came into Frank's room and found Pratt asleep against the wall.  
"Greg?" she spoke. Greg awoke and quickly got up, he walked to the door but Jing-Mei stopped him.  
"Greg, I know you've been coming to see Frank here at night."  
"He's my patient, I'm just watching over him."  
"Or you're worried."  
"What?"  
"Greg, it wasn't our faults, people around Frank's age have strokes."  
"But not before their strokes are they told to shut up. Frank's not a bad guy, I can't imagine that desk without him there."  
"That's not going to happen."  
"Yea, well he suffered a grande stroke from most cases it causes heavy damage."  
"Not for our Frank."  
"Who, os,..ose...Fra...Fra...Frank?" Frank said looking at the two Doctors.  
"Frank?" Jing-mei said smiling.  
"Let me go get his wife."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Frank?"  
"Whoooose Fran...Fran....Frank?" -------------------------------------------------  
"Where is our new receptionist? The phones are off the hook."  
"Weaver was supposed to call one in." Susan explains to Sam Taggart.  
"Oh."  
'But our fearless leader in second command would be Kovac and he's coming in right now."  
"Good Morning."  
"Good morning." Sam said.  
"Dr. Kovac, I believe your first problem is right at this desk...you need to call in for a temp-receptionist."  
"O-k."  
"And there are fifty- million other things in Kerry's office your suppose to look over. "  
"Got it." -------------------------------------------- Kerry's room...  
Kerry sat in her bed staring at the wall when there a knock at the door and Malucci comes in.  
"Great, Malucci?" she said as he crutched over to a chair and sat down.  
"I heard you weren't much of a talker."  
"Yea, well most Nazi's aren't." she said in anger.  
"Look, what happened to you not so Nazi- like."  
"Oh, wow, now you feel sorry for me." she said irritated more.  
"No, I don't."  
"Come on, Malucci looking for an award."  
"No."  
"Well currently I don't have an award."  
"Look, Kerry I think your scared."  
"Scared...I'm not scared...Kerry Weaver always gets a slap in the face in life but I'm never scared."  
"It's o-k to be scared..."  
"Shut up."  
"It's o-k to be angry..."  
"I said shut up."  
"To be in shock "  
"Shut up, Malucci."  
"It's o-k, to cry Kerry."  
"SHUT UP, I said shut up, shut up, shut up." she said crying. Malucci stood up and hugged her as she continued to cry. As she did, Arthur came in holding flowers; he stopped as Malucci looked at him angered. He turned and started to run.  
"He attacked you, that's him." Malucci pulled away from Kerry and in pain ran out the door, he ran after Arthur.  
"Get him." Malucci yelled.  
"What?" Dr. Carter said coming out with Susan. Malucci continued following him as no one caught Arthur. Out of breath and in pain Malucci stopped.  
"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Malucci yelled as he grabbed a Pulse Ox machine and pushed it towards Arthur. Soon it tripped Arthur up and he fell. Soon policemen came and grabbed Arthur up as Susan, Dave, John, Luka, Abby, Sam came up to Arthur. Malucci slowly walked up to the group and the police.  
"Arrest him. He...was... the one who raped...Kerry."  
"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, he did. He shot me."  
"Sir, come with us for some questioning."  
"No." Romano said.  
"Romano, what are doing?"  
"This is Arthur Kingston, he was ghosting Kerry's shift, and he couldn't have, right son?"  
"Yes, Dr. Romano."  
"He's lying." Kerry in a robe came out and stared down the hall at Arthur.  
"Test, him."  
"No, I don't have to." Arthur said.  
"Look, I'm the head doctor down here and I say take him." Luka added.  
"Come on, sir."  
"Romano" Arthur yelled as the two cops took him out the hospital.  
"Look, what you did..."  
"Cared." Abby said. Romano got angry and walked away. Dave fell down on the ground.  
"Nice bowl." Luka said as everyone laughed. John helped Malucci up as Abby got him a wheel chair and Samantha took the pulse ox machine back. --------------------------------CHAPTER THREE( 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE "I don't understand.," his Doctor said.  
"The stroke was severe and it forced Frank's nerves and brain to shut down, if coached right he can regain his speech back but for now, it will be slurred and his memories will be mixed."  
"So he will remember some things not all."  
"Yes." Pratt assured Frank's family.  
"Can we see him?"  
"Yea, he's been asking for a Juju." Frank's wife smiled and hugged her daughter.  
"Juju is my nickname." Frank's wife said.  
"Good, that's a very good." ---------------------------------------------------- Luka's office... Abby and Elizabeth came into the office smiling as they saw Luka asleep on a pile of papers, which were all over the table. "You know he's rather cute like this." Elizabeth said. "Unfortunately he can't stay like this forever." Abby said tapping his shoulder, Lucas awoke and smiled. "How long have I've been like this?" "Enough to miss fourteen pages from me and our temp- receptionist never coming; but Malucci filled." Abby said. "Oh, and to be relieved of duties, it's five and my turn." "Good." "Hey, I'm still here." "Sorry." "I except." "Well, I need dinner anyone else off." "Sam Taggart." Abby said smiling. "Stop thinking what your thinking." "I'm not thinking anything." she said leaving out with him as Dr. Corday laughed and closed the door. ------------------------------------------------- Kerry's room...  
Dr. Romano came into the room while Kerry sat watching the wall again.  
"Dr. Weaver?"  
"Dr. Romano."  
"Kerry, charges were filed against young Arthur, and the only one who can do that is you. Now I understand you doing this but I wish you'd reconsider. How do you know you know Arthur was the one?"  
"They found his DNA, Robert." Robert paused and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, Kerry."  
"No your not, I took one for the hospital."  
"Kerry, please, I didn't know he would-"  
"I know." she said still ignoring him.  
"Well, I am sorry, really." he said as he turned to leave he heard Kerry speak.  
"Don't you ever ask me to do anything else." she said staring straight face into Robert's eyes. As Robert left, Luka came in with a chart.  
"Hey, Kerry."  
"Hey, Luka."  
"I just came by to tell you that we're ordering you two weeks off and more if you'd like and that you're free to go at anytime."  
"How did everything go?"  
"O-k, it was kind of a slow day, except for the fact that I had to get use to all that paper work you do. But it should even out between me, Dr. Carter and Dr. Corday. Besides that, we were minus a front desk receptionist."  
"What? Why, Frank didn't come in?"  
"No, Frank had a stroke, Kerry."  
"So how is he?"  
"The stroke caused his left brain functions to shut down, so he has the sometimes slurred speech and short term memory."  
"Where is her? I have to talk to him before he goes."  
"Kerry, you've had a hard day, why don't you just lay low, you can talk to him later."  
"No, Luka. Yes, something happened to me that should never ever happen to anyone but it's not going to make me isolate myself from my friends and loved ones. So take me to Frank."  
"Well, I think he should be on his way out."  
"Help me, I want to see him." she said getting up as Luka grabbed a wheelchair. --------------------------------- Outside at the desk...  
Malucci sat in Frank's usual spot reading the newspaper.  
"Is it that chair? Or does everyone who sit in it have the sudden urge to read the newspaper."  
"I think it's Frank's fault." Malucci said turning towards Susan and a young woman standing behind him.  
"Well, let's hope you won't be that way, Doris."  
"Oh, I won't." she assured Susan.  
"I believe you're done, Malucci. Here's Doris, our temp."  
"Great."  
"So how was your visit?"  
"If visiting for a day is like this, I'm never coming back."  
"Yea, well, I hope you come back Doctor."  
"Thanks."  
"May I?" Doris said as Malucci moved out of the way and grabbed his coat. When he and Susan looked to find Frank down the hall coming towards him with his family and Pratt.  
"See you, Frank." Dr. Carter said as they past him.  
"Bye." Frank replied.  
"Come back soon, Frank."  
"Ditto on that for me." Abby said as Frank smiled and nodded.  
"Bye, Frank. Your in my prayers." Jing-Mei said as Greg stopped.  
"This is where I get off, but I'll catch cha' lata, Frank." Pratt added.  
"You too, Doctor Pratt." Frank said. Soon Gallant and Rasgotra came up to Frank and his family.  
"You get better!" Michael said.  
"Soon!" Neela added as Frank smiled, and continued to walk when he reached the front desk, he paused and looked at it weirdly, he came up to it.  
"Frank, will miss you." Susan said.  
"Yea, they need you here pretty bad." Malucci replied. Dr. Kovac suddenly came around the corner pushing Kerry in a wheelchair to the group.  
"Frank?" Kerry said, Frank looked down at her and smiled.  
"Yes, who...who...are.ar.are you?" Frank stuttered out.  
"Frank, I'm Kerry, we were very good friends."  
"Oh." he said.  
"Well, Frank you get well soon, we need you." Your desk will be waiting for you."  
"Really?" Frank said as he looked down and thought for a moment. He then looked at Doris and cleared his throat." Excuse ma'am, a little advice someone once told me...say, "Have a nice day." it makes the sick feel better." she nodded to him and smiled. Frank turned to his wife and daughter. "I'm ready to go home."  
"O-k, Frank, let's go."  
"Bye." Frank said to everyone as he left out with his family Kerry, Luka, Susan, Doris and Dave stared at him.  
"Well, back to your room, Kerry?" Luka stated.  
"No, I'm going to take those couple of days off at home."  
"Well, I can give you a ride?"  
"Na, let me." Malucci said, Kerry looked up at him and smiled.  
"O-k, Malucci."  
"Sure." he said wheeling her back in the direction she came to get her things.  
"Dr. Lewis, I was wondering if anyone can show me were the locker room is, I want to put my purse away."  
"Sure, just follow me." she said as Doris followed. Luka stood and looked at the desk for a moment and walked away. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT TIME ON ER...  
  
County General is in the fight of a lifetime when The Kingston's take the hospital to court. Dr. Pratt and Abby are sent to a Medical Conference in which they will be accepting an award for County General. What happens when racial tensions escalate between Dr. Lewis and a gang member whose life may be in danger in more than one way? 


End file.
